The Phantom Stallion: Metal Horse
by Rogue The Phantom
Summary: When Brynna's niece, Christy comes to visit she brings a horse that Sam hasn't even heard of. What's worse is that the endurance champ has lost her focus and Jake wants to help. When she breaks loose, Sam might just need Quinn's help to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own _t__he Phantom Stallion_, any names or anything else associated with _the Phantom Stallion. _I just love the books.

Chapter One

Sam frowned as she watched Ace lip up another bunch of yellow green grass. There was only so much embarrassment that one person could take. Ace, eating grass while she sat atop him was just too much. It didn't help that Jen sat back on Silly watching. At least Jake wasn't here. Sam reflected back on the time that Jake roped her from Ace's back, pulling her into the mud. She shivered. No, it was really good that Jake wasn't here.

Yet.

"I see you have everything under control." Jen giggled as Silly walked forward. The palomino mare nudged Ace's rump asking him to follow. She pawed the ground with a white stockinged leg, but Ace ignored her.

"It's not like he hasn't been ridden. For some reason I thought I would escape punishment for spending the holidays on the ground." Sam sighed. It wasn't like she didn't ride Ace, she had just been spending more time with Tempest since the loss of Dark Sunshine. Sam pulled the reins to the right, hoping that Ace would follow.

"Good thing that Jake isn't here yet." Jen shrugged. Sam nodded. That was the last thing that she needed. "Remind me again why he is coming?"

"He has some secret to tell us that Brynna told him, but she made him wait to tell us until we were together." Sam explained. Now it was Jen's turn to frown. Even to Sam that sounded weird. It didn't make sense that Brynna would tell Jake something that she wouldn't tell her, but she had been stretched a little thin with her new job and taking care of Cody, Sam's new little brother.

"Why would she tell Jake before us?" Jen asked as Sam attempted to get control of Ace again. She shrugged. "I mean, she is your family now. Why wouldn't she tell you?"

"It has something to do with horses, I know that much and Jake is going to be helping in training, or taking care of or something." Sam answered. She could feel Ace's sides tremble in a greeting. Another horse was coming and she didn't have to guess which one it was. Witch looked like a shadow crossing the high desert against an ice blue sky. Snow flew up with each movement. Sam wished she had brought her camera with her. It was just like Jake to create a picture perfect moment in the January snow. "Ace please move forward. I can't be embarrassed twice in front of Jake!"

"I don't think that's going to be a problem. Looks like he's waiting for us." Jen shook her head causing her white blonde braids to lash her face. Sam looked up. She was right. Jake had stopped about five feet away from them, waiting.

"Need and help?" He yelled. Sam shook her head. Jake had been acting different since New Years eve when she took his hand to walk over to talk with Kit. He seemed to trust her more.

"Ace please!" She whispered, clucking and pulling the reins towards Witch. Jen moved Silly up towards Witch and Ace followed. "Thank you." Sam told Ace, patting him on the neck, though she knew that he didn't do it for her, he did it to stay in the herd.

"I guess that works." Jen teased.

"I guess. I don't understand why he has to do stuff like that." Sam scowled. Jake and Jen were the best horsemen she knew. She hated to screw up in front of them and even worse she hated it when Ace made her look bad in front of them, not that it was Ace's fault. She was the one that slacked off on the reins allowing Ace to graze. She knew better, but for some reason, she thought she could trust Ace.

"Because he's jealous of Tempest. You have to admit, you spend a lot more time with her, than you do him." Jen pointed out.

"It's not like I do it to hurt his feelings. Teaching Tempest is a lot of work. In between school, Tempest and Cody, I guess I don't have as much time for Ace." Sam hated to admit that Jen was right, but she couldn't explain Ace's behavior any other way.

"Maybe later we can prioritize your life again." Jen suggested. Sam nodded.

"Jen you are the best friend ever!" She smiled.

"If you two are done jawin', I'll tell you what Brynna told me." Jake growled at them. Sam was surprised, but the look in his eyes said he thought that she could do better. She knew that she shouldn't have let Ace get away with it, but she didn't need a lecture from him either.

"Wait, let me check, no I think we're done." Jen told Jake. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Well, lets see. Brynna told me to tell you that Christy, Sam's step cousin, is coming to visit." Jake waited for reactions from the two girls. Sam frowned.

"Why would she tell you that instead of telling me, and what does that have to do with you and Jen?" Sam asked.

"Can I finish?" Jake waited for the girls to nod. "It's not just Christy that's coming. She's bringing her horse, some endurance champion, but her mare has been having a bit of trouble staying focused. She's bringing her out here to settle her down. And to meet you."

"I guess that explains the need for you." Jen told Jake. Jake nodded.

"What kind of horse is she bringing?" Sam asked, forgetting the rest of Jakes news.

"Some horse from the deserts of Turkmenistan." Jake shrugged.

"Turkmenistan? Where is that?" Sam asked, trying to remember if she had heard the name in her geography class. Jake shook his head, but Jen had that owlish look on her face.

"I think that it's somewhere near Iran." She cocked her head to the side in thought.

"What kind of horses come from there?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but Brynna said something about the horse coming from the Akhal oasis." Jake finished, turning Witch and starting away. "That's why she wanted to tell you and Jen. Thought you might be interested in a metal horse."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Did Jake just say what I think he said?" Sam asked Jen, gawking after Jake. Jen shook her head.

"No, he couldn't have said a metal horse. It doesn't make sense. How can an endurance horse be metal?" Jen looked completely baffled. Sam almost laughed. She had never seen her friend look confused. "Let's catch up with him and ask." Jen suggested, clucking to Silly. Sam shook her head, following Jen.

"He didn't seem to know anything when he was here. Just that it's my step cousin coming and she's bringing a horse. I have to say, she couldn't bring the horse to a better place." Sam smiled thinking of her home. She pictured her families white two story house, a warm fire burning in the living room. Her mind wandered out to the barn, the bunk house and the ten acre pasture. To her, their ranch was perfect.

"I don't know, Harmony might be a better place for an endurance racer." Jen joked. She sighed as Jake slowed Witch so they could catch up. Sam gave Jen a friendly glare. _Yeah right, like Jed would take in an endurance racer, _Sam thought to herself, but she didn't say it out loud. It would have hurt Jen's feelings.

"As Darrel would say, guess you two can't live without me." Jake drawled. Sam wanted to punch him in the arm, but didn't. She couldn't screw up twice on Ace in one day. Jake would never let her live it down.

"Oh no, we can live without you. It's Witch we want." Jen told him. Sam looked at Jake and then Witch. She certainly didn't want the black mare. Right as she thought it, Witch reached out to nip at Silk Stockings. Jake groaned, putting Witch through her paces. Sam and Jen watched as Jake backed Witch, then turned her right, back again, left then forward. When he caught up with Silly and Ace, Jen spoke again, "Well, maybe Sam wants her."

"Uh-uh, no way. I can't even control Ace." Sam frowned. Jake shook his head at her.

"You are much better than you give yourself credit for." Jake grunted. Sam and Jen gave each other surprised looks. That was a lot of words for Jake, and they were nice. "Besides, when you have a horse like Ace, Brat, it's hard to look bad."

"Oh please. You see daily how I screw up with Ace." Sam told him, but Jake just shrugged.

"Okay, anyways," Jen stretched the words out gathering their attention, "why would you call the horse a metal horse? That makes no sense."

"I honestly don't know. The name of the breed isn't one that I've heard." Jake told them as their horses clopped over the bridge.

"What's the name?" Jen asked.

"I don't really remember." Jake answered.

"You don't remember? How could you not remember?" Jen growled at him. Jake smiled.

"I don't do foreign languages." Jake shrugged.

"Well, what did it sound like?" Sam asked, not really sure how that would help."

"Ahal-Tekie." Jake nodded. "That's what it sounded like anyways."

"Hmm, I don't think I've ever heard of that." Jen frowned. Her face took on a blank look as she thought. Sam sighed. Of course she hadn't heard the name. Recently she and Jen had met a Rocky Mountain pony and a Gypsy Vanner, neither of which they had heard of before.

"Guess their really odd horses." Jake told them, tying Witch to a hitching post. Jen followed while Sam unsaddled and brushed Ace. _What kind of horse could be odd, and metallic? _she thought to herself. Jake seemed to be the one that was being odd. None of what he was saying made sense.

"Hey Jake, when does Christy get here?" Sam asked as he walked past. Jake looked at her for a bit.

"Tomorrow." He answered, walking into the house.

"Ah Jake, you'll be staying for dinner right?" Sam heard Gram ask.

"Yes ma'am." She heard Jake reply. Tomorrow was Saturday. A perfect day to fix a broken horse. Although Sam didn't know her step cousin, she was excited to meet a girl who seemed to love horses as much as she did. And she couldn't wait to meet the horse. Something that couldn't be described better than unusual was enough to get her imagination going.

"Hey girls. Dinner will be in a few minutes. Jake said you had some questions about Akhal-Teke's." Brynna smiled, coming out to greet them. The girls nodded.

"What kind of horses are they?" Sam asked.

"They are the kind of horse that breaks every rule of good confirmation." Brynna winked.

"What kind of horse breaks every good rule of confirmation?" Jen asked, following Brynna into the house. Sam released Ace into the ten acre pasture and followed the others in.Brynna waited to answer their questions until everyone was washed up and sitting at the table. Sam rushed to spoon corn casserole, zucchini casserole, breaded pork and mashed potatoes on her plate so that Brynna would hurry and explain. Brynna waited until everyone had their first bite before going on.

"My brother lives in Coyote Springs, Arizona. He has two daughters and two sons, but his oldest, Christy is the only one that does the 'horse thing' as he calls it." Brynna began.

"How old is Christy?" Sam asked. Jen nodded.

"She's eighteen, but she graduated early. She's Jen smart. Or so I hear. Quite the book worm." Gram filled in for Brynna. Sam couldn't believe that once again, she was the last to hear everything.

"How come we didn't meet her at the wedding?" Jen frowned. Brynna sighed.

"My brother couldn't get the time off of work to come. See, he and his wife are divorced. She's some model somewhere and has nothing to do with the kids. He is the only one paying for the kids and he can't take the time to do vacations and such." Brynna explained. From the look on Dad's face, it seemed to be to much to share with Sam, Jake and Jen, but that's what Sam liked about Brynna. She didn't sugar coat the facts. She tells it how it is.

"Okay, so what's Christy like?" Jen asked.

"She's a lot like you and Sam. A good mixture of the both I'd say. She has Jen's brains, but Sam's heart. She's not a country girl, though she does race in a western saddle. She wants to be a writer one day." Brynna smiled. Sam and Jen looked at each other.

"It sounds like you three should get along great." Dad nodded at them.

"Poor Jake though, surrounded by all these girls." Gram told Jake. He shrunk down in his seat, staring at his potatoes.

"It's ok. I can bring Quinn for backup if I need to." Jake joked. Sam looked at him in awe. Not only was Quinn the brother above him, but they seemed to always compete. She couldn't imagine Jake asking him for help.

"So what is it that's so unusual about this horse?" Dad asked. It seemed Brynna had been holding out on him too.

"Well, the reason I didn't tell you is because I wanted to do some research on the breed myself. These horses are called Akhal-Teke's. From what I gather they are like Turkmenistan's wild horse. They small horses, barely over fifteen hands. Their heads and necks are about forty five degrees from their body, making them look proud. Their noses are dished and their nostrils are dry and flared. Their eyes are wide and intelligent and their ears very shapely. They have broad chests that are actually quite narrow and short bodies that taper down into thin long legs and small, hard hooves.

The most unusual thing about these horses though, are the fact that their coats look almost iridescent. Like metal, some say. The most prized color is a yellow dun. Like Christy's horse." Brynna finished. Now Sam and Jen understood the whole metal horse.

"What are their dispositions?" Jake asked, since he would be helping out the unfocused mare.

"Actually, they are quite rebellious, from what I've read. They don't handle ruff training and are likely to retaliate. But they are amazing. I read that there was a race once from Turkmenistan to Moscow. Fifteen Akhal-Teke's raced for eight four days over 2600 miles. People used to feed them mutton and eggs too." Brynna shook her head. Sam couldn't get over the fact that these horses had a high protein diet. Horses ate grass, hay and grains. Not meat.

"What color is Christy's horse, exactly?" Jen asked, excitement in her eyes.

"Well, she described her as the first yellow rays coming out of the darkness of night." Brynna smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sam woke up to the sounds of hooves pawing the ground. She looked around her room wondering if the sounds were real. Hooves pawed the ground around River Bend all the time, with all the horses around, but this was different. It was a command for her to come join the Phantom_. He can't be waiting for me, can he_?

Hooves pawed the ground once more before Sam got up. White curtains billowed softly in a light breeze. Moonlight slid across her room covering her in the dull light. The clock on her nightstand read 12:15. Too early, she should still be in bed, and yet, the Phantom drew her to him like a moth to a flame. The floor creaked and she could hear Dad and Brynna tossing and turning in bed. Silently Sam slipped on a jacket and her boots and crept outside.

The Phantom stood on the bridge, beckoning her to follow. Moonlight glistened on his white hyde making him look like a diamond. He whickered in recognition as Sam walked up, holding her hand out. The Phantom flipped his head, his bushy silver mane cascading around him like a white water fall. Sam shivered. She wanted to pet him so badly.

"Hey boy." Sam whispered steps away from the Phantom. He shivered, wanting to hear his secret name. Sam looked around, just to make sure that no one was awake. When no lights came on, and no one ran outside shouting at her she risked it.

"Zanzibar." The Phantom half reared in delight prancing around like a young colt. "You are so amazing!" Sam whispered in awe. She watched as the Phantom danced circles around her. Sam placed a hand on his neck petting his sleek white muscles. He spun her around in another circle.

"What, you want a dance?" Sam asked, circling around with the stallion. He began to trot around her, bowing his neck, chin tucked in to his chest. He lashed his tail through the air and spun around in a circle leaving his left hind hoof in one place. Sam laughed, watching the stallion dance for her. With a jump and a another prancing circle, the Phantom stopped, facing Sam. And then he bowed. Sam could feel the tears pricking her eyes at the moonlit dance that she had just witnessed. Then he was gone.

"Good bye Zanzibar." She whispered, watching him sail across the ground in out of sight. With a sigh Sam started back towards the house and back to bed.

When Sam woke up, Dad, Brynna and Gram were already eating breakfast. Sam could feel herself blush as she sat at the table. Jake was already hear and sitting next to her.

"Why are you here already?" Sam asked feeling grumpy. It had taken forever to fall back asleep. She couldn't help thinking about her dance with the silver stallion.

"Samantha Anne. Watch your tongue young lady! Jake is here to help you. Christy will be here any minute." Gram tsked with her tongue.

"Why so early?" Sam asked. Brynna shrugged.

"Beats me. Christy used to be the sleep in til noon kinda girl."

"Maybe she's changed." Dad told them, but the look in his eyes said that he didn't believe that a teenager could change within a few years.

"Or maybe her love of horses has changed her." Gram added.

"I doubt it. She probably just left really early this morning." Brynna told them. "Wants to get in the most training with her horse."

"That makes sense." Jake nodded. Sam shot him a dirty look. It wasn't fair that Jake showed no emotions ever. Sam ate the rest of her breakfast in silence as Dad left, then Brynna and finally Gram, starting on their early morning chores. "So, how was your night last night Sam?"

"Fine." She told him. Jake gave her his tomcat smile. "What?"

"Had a nice dance did you?" Jake asked, and Sam could do nothing but look shocked.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't such a great tracker." Sam frowned. She didn't want anyone else to know that she had danced with the wild stallion. Jake smiled getting a rise out of her.

"That's not really what I was getting at though." He told her. Sam's jaw dropped once more. What else could he be talking about? "There is a school dance coming up. Mom thinks I should get one under my belt before I join the real world. Would you go with me?" Sam would bet that if Jake wasn't so dark, and bright red blush would be across his cheeks right now. She stared at him in surprise, not sure what to say. Of course she wanted to go, it would be fun, but she didn't know anything about dances or dancing.

"Of course she'll go. She'd love to." Gram's voice sailed in from the kitchen, and then it was Sam's turn to blush. She could answer the question all on her own.

"Yes, Jake. I would love to go." Sam couldn't help but smile as Jake dropped his hat on his head and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Excitement buzzed through Sam as the white Chevy pickup drove down the road. She could see the small, one horse trailer behind kicking up a cloud of dust. Sam imagined herself pulling a horse trailer with Tempest down the road, enjoying the fact that she herself had a hardship license. When a horse whinned from the trailer, Sam smiled. Tempest nudged her pocket looking for a treat as she lead her across the yard. Since Jake would be working with Christy and her horse, Sam decided to show off Tempest for her step cousin.

"Looks like we have company." Pepper smiled riding past her with Dad and Ross. Dallas had already head out of the day. _Duh._ Sam felt like answering, but that was mean, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Sam, when you get done with your filly, go meet Christy. She said that she wouldn't start working until she met you." Dad told her. Sam nodded. She walked Tempest around to the barn and tied her for grooming. Ace nickered in greeting, then huffed in resentment at the fact that he wasn't the one getting pampered.

"Later boy, I promise. First we have to meet the new horse." Sam told him as the white pickup pulled in. A small girl, about five foot six, with white blond hair jumped out of the drivers seat. She pulled off her sunglasses to reveal ice blue eyes, that one time, she had heard someone describe as cat eyes.

"Hey, you must be Sam." Christy waved, walking over to Sam and Tempest. Tempest pulled the lead rope, backing behind Sam.

"Yes, and this is Tempest." Sam smiled, shaking the lean girls hand.

"Wow! Aren't you a beauty!" Christy exclaimed, letting the filly sniff her hands before petting her. Tempest whuffed as Christy scratched behind her ears.

"You must be Christy. Where is your horse?" Sam asked. It didn't offend her that Christy didn't bother to introduce herself. In the same situation, she and Jen had done the same.

"Raye is in the trailer. I'm not sure where to put her yet." Christy pointed back towards the white truck and Sam nodded.

"Do you want to walk her out first, the we'll put her in the barn." Sam explained. Christy nodded and walked to the back of the trailer. Sam followed, to eager to see this metallic horse. And she wasn't disappointed. Out backed a yellow dun, bright as the sun, with black legs, muzzle and black tipped ears. Jake was also right. She looked almost opaque. "Wow! What causes their hair to look like that?"

"It has something to do with the way their hair is. See, light reflects right through it and makes it look metallic. I don't remember quite why, but I'm sure Aunt Brynna would know." Christy explained as she brushed a hand through Raye's thin mane. Sam couldn't believe it, but there was something wrong with the mare. Her eyes seemed dull.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked, fighting the urge to blame Christy. She had only seen one other horse that looked that dull, and that was Bayfire, the movie stunt horse.

"I'm not sure. That's why I'm here. See, she used to run races like running was the best part of her life, but recently, she just stopped caring. She doesn't want to run, doesn't want to be around other horses and she doesn't eat much. She is so unhappy." Christy looked genuinely concerned about her horse and Sam felt guilty for thinking that she would neglect her horse.

"Well, lets show her her knew home." Sam suggested.

"Okay." Christy nodded. She put her hand on the chain near the clip of Raye's halter. With her opposite hand she patted Raye's gleaming yellow dun neck. Sam smiled as she watched. It was nice to see someone that loved horses as much as she did. Other than Jen and Darby, she had never met anyone that loved horses as much as she did. Christy rolled the dark brown leather of the lead rope around her hand.

"Where should I put Raye? I think I'd like to brush her down a bit too before we put her out. Dad said I need to take a bit of time to catch up with Aunt Brynna before I got to work with Raye." Christy shrugged patting Raye again.

"Alright. I think Brynna would like that too." Sam chuckled. She led Christy over to a hitching post and pulled out a set of brushes and combs. At first Christy refused the box, swearing that she could go back to the trailer to unload her stuff, but Sam wouldn't have it. She didn't mind sharing, and she couldn't get over the beauty of the Akhal-Teke.

"So, now that all that's done, I guess I should go say hello to Aunt Brynna." Christy sighed. "That's one part about being older that I don't really like. I hate being old enough to carry on a long conversation with family. Especially family I don't know very well.. It's always so awkward." Sam nodded in agreement. When she first went to go live with Aunt Sue, it was much the same. She didn't always know what to say, and the rules are so different at someone else's house. It was really weird.

"Okay, well, I'll see you when your done. I want to get some work done with Tempest today before we start with Raye." Sam agreed. Christy smiled and nodded walking towards the ranch house. Sam attached the lead rope to Tempest and opened the gate, hoping to lead her into the water of the La Charla. "Come on girl. Lets go get wet." Sam wasn't so sure that it was what she wanted to do really. It was cold and the water would be even colder, but Tempest enjoyed her time in the water and she wouldn't get another chance while Christy was here. She would be working with Ace. Tempest whickered, pulling against the lead rope. She could smell the La Charla from where they walked. Sam smiled. It didn't matter how cold the water was. She would do anything for Tempest.

"She looks good." Jen yelled, trotting Silly over the bridge. Sam waved back, causing Tempest to baulk.

"Thanks. And she knows it." Sam smirked.

"So, is your cousin here yet?" Jen asked, excitement in her voice. Sam nodded, letting Tempest place her front legs in the water. Jen rode Silly closer and watched as Tempest paw the water. _She really takes after her father, _Sam thought, thinking of the many times that she had seen the Phantom sprinkle water droplets like diamonds around himself. Jen and Sam watched for a bit as Tempest splashed a bit more, clearly enjoying herself.

"Yeah, she's here and Raye is amazing." Sam told Jen finally. She couldn't help watch Tempest and she knew that Jen would understand.

"Does she really look like metal?" Jen asked, letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"Yes she does. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." Sam nodded. Jen sat back in surprise.

"It makes me wish that I would have done research before she got here." Jen rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I'm really surprised that you didn't. That isn't like you." Sam watched her friend as Jen dismounted.

"I haven't had time. Because we have part ownership of the Harmony Ranch and I own a nice chunk, I have to do some actual work. Who knew. Anyways I haven't had time to do fun stuff like research." Jen wrinkled her nose as Sam giggled. Only Jen would think that research was something fun.

"Oh yes, because research is so much fun." Sam shook her head laughing. Jen giggled a bit, then frowned.

"That's not funny." She smiled. Sam walking Silly over to a hitching rack. Sam led Tempest out of the water and over to the other side of Silly, drying her out.

"Where is the Akhal-Teke?" Jen asked, shading her eyes from the sun. Sam pointed at the barn pasture where Raye stood, basking in the shade.

"Her name is Raye. She's under the shade of that tree." Sam pointed. Jen nodded watching as Jake walked over, Witch's reins in his hands.

"Don't know if I'm much for unique breeds, but that horse ain't too bad." Jake nodded at Raye. Sam smiled. Jake may not be one for anything other than a quarter horse, but he knew beauty when he saw it.

"Your mom would probably correct you, you know." Jen pointed out leaning her arms against the top rail of the corral. Sam nodded, agreeing with Jen.

"I swear. Say something nice and I get corrected." Jake murmured. Sam and Jen burst into a round of giggles.

"Hey Jake, were you serious when you said you would ask Quinn to help?" Jen asked, giving Jake a surprised look. Jake nodded.  
"I think that I know what her problem is," Jake said, using his jaw to point to Raye. "and I think that Chip can fix it."

"If your right.." Jen pointed out. Jake gave her a scowl.

"What do you want to bet that I am?" Jake asked, turning to Sam.

"I bet you a dinner at Claire's, you pay, for me and Sam." Jen nodded. "If you're wrong. If you're right…"

"You two have to ride Witch." Jake finished. Sam and Jen looked at each other in surprise.

"You really would want us to ride Witch?" Sam frowned, watching the black mare nibbled at grass. Jake gave them a brief nod.

"You're on!" Jen dared, shaking Jakes hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Why do I get the impression that I missed something big?" Christy asked as she walked back out to the barn. Jake, Sam and Jen all turned, startled. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Christy added.

"You didn't scare us. We were just telling Jake here that he doesn't know everything." Jen informed her.

"Please." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Are you ready to take Raye out?" Sam asked, not wanting to think about riding Witch. She had a hard enough time with Ace. I don't think I could manage Witch.

"Sure, but first I wanted to ask, not that I expected you to tell someone that you didn't know, when are you going to the dance?" Christy asked. Sam could feel a flush of crimson rise to her cheeks and Jen's eyes baring down on her.

"Wait a minute, your going to a dance? Why does she know and not me? No offence." Jen asked, hands on hips. Sam looked at Jake for help, but she could see that blank look in his eyes and knew he'd be no help.

"I don't know. Jake asked me to go." She supplied.

"WHAT?" Jen shouted causing Raye to run glittering around the fence and the horses in the ten acre pasture to run laps. "Sorry." She added to Christy.

"I'm outta here." Jake frowned.

"I guess Jakes mom wanted him to hit at least one dance before he graduates." Sam explained as they watched Jakes retreating back.

"I suppose that's understandable, but you are so in trouble for not telling me that you were going to a dance!" Jen shook Sam by the shoulders. Christy stood by laughing at the younger girls.

"Alright, alright!" Sam gently pushed Jen away. "I owe you!"

"Darn right. So, what's the matter with Raye?" Jen asked, turning to Christy. They watched as the blond girl turned towards her horse and sigh, taking in a long breath and letting it out slowly.

"I'm not really sure. She used to love to run. Every chance she had she would. She's race the wind if she could see it." Christy's eyes took on a glazed look as she began explaining to the younger girls. There was a pained sadness in her voice. Sam knew that Christy was like her, the type who would do anything to save their horse. She knew how much it hurt to watch them suffer and not be able to help. Just like when the Phantom was drugged in the rodeo for Karla Starr. As much as she wanted to help, only Dr. Scott had the medicine it would take to free the horse from his drugged prison. "I'm sure Aunt Brynna told you both that she was an endurance champion. Then one day, that all changed.

"We were in a really big race, one that I had been waiting to qualify for, for a couple of years. She was so ready too. No one could beat us in Arizona. Then it all changed. The stables that she was staying at had a mare who was in foal. One of the nights that we were there she gave birth to a beautiful chestnut colt. After that Raye just seemed different. Like she wasn't focused. She didn't want to race. She would run, because I asked her too, but she wouldn't put her heart into it." Christy rubbed the star on Raye's forehead, smiling. Sam could tell that the smile was for the memories that she had of Raye running with her heart, but it just seemed wrong to smile. Her horse was clearly hurting somewhere.

"She'll run, but not like she used to?" Jake asked, surprising the girls. None of them had seen him walk up. He mounted Witch while waiting for Christy's response.

"Yeah. It's like she doesn't have it in her anymore. I don't care that she races or even if we don't win. I just want her to be happy again."

"Well, lets mount up and race and see what's goin' on." Jake shrugged. Christy thought for a minute before nodding. Sam smiled at Jen. As sorry as she felt for Raye, she couldn't help wanting to race Ace against Witch and Silly.

Sam watched Raye as they moved off of the bridge over the La Charla and headed for War Drum Flats. Her golden yellow head hung low, her black mane dipping past her face. Her bright coat shone in the late morning sun . Sam could imagine wings coming off of the metal horses withers, bringing the sun up each morning and down each night. She remembered reading a story of something like that in Greek mythology and felt that was perfect for the opaque horse.

"It's like she doesn't even want to be ridden." Jen's words sliced through Sam's fantasy. Sam shook her head focusing on the conversation going on around her. She was squished between Jake and Christy with Jen outside of Raye.

"I know. To me that's worse. I could deal with her not wanting to race, but not wanting to be ridden?" Christy looked for approval from the others. Jake and Jen both nodded.

"I'd imagine it wouldn't be long before she let herself shut down." Jake nodded agreement. Sam couldn't believe how realistic he was being, but it was true. If a horse didn't want to move, it would die.

"It's not that she doesn't want to move, she just doesn't want to be ridden." Christy looked as if she wished it was something that didn't have to do with her.

"But at least she's doing it for you. She still loves you and wants to do what you asked. That's a good thing." Sam told her, trying to cheer the older girl up. Jen nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it could be worse." Jen added. Jake rolled his eyes at the girls. That put them all into a fit of giggles.

"Alright, this is far enough and straight enough. Run up past that boulder, about a mile away and then pull'em in. On the count of three," Jake instructed waiting for the girls to settle their mounts. Sam could feel Ace roll the bit in his mouth, anxious to run. Silly seemed to sense the same sort of enthusiasm that Ace did, because she dance more than the other horses and Jen did all she could to keep her quiet. Only Raye stood statue still. "One, two, three, GO!" Jake shouted.

Ace bolted forward, eager to stretch his legs. Sam could feel each muscle extend and retract with each move he made. That's when Sam realized that she was in the lead. For a second she looked back. Silly's nose almost touched Ace's withers, and Witch was a bit further behind. Raye lagged behind a full horse length. Sam turned back around and urged Ace forward. Silly was passing her stirrup, but Witch was pulling neck and neck with Ace. Not this time. Sam thought to herself, clucking to Ace.

"Come on boy, let's beat'em." Sam encouraged Ace. His black tipped ears turned back to hear every word. With a sudden burst of speed, Ace surged ahead. Sam looked back to see that Raye wasn't even running anymore. She was walking slower than a turtle after the others. Sam watched Jake coax Witch into another burst of speed, but it was too late. Sam and Ace were already across the bolder.

"Looks like I need to trade you horses." Christy joked, but it clearly hurt her that Raye had given up. They others cooled their horses as they waited for Christy and Raye to catch up.

"I guess you are a better horsewoman." Jake told Sam. Sam couldn't help but grin at the fact that she had won.

"That's a good horse you have there." Jen agreed.

"But that doesn't fix Raye." Christy added turning their attention back to the problem at hand.

"When did she give out? I saw that she broke just fine." Jake asked. Christy shook her head.

"She did. She practically jumped after you yelled go, bolting forward. She wanted to run, but then she just quit. She put her head down and slowed to a jog, then when you were about a horse length away, a walk. It's like she knew she wasn't going to win, so she didn't even want to try." Christy explained, but Sam noticed that wasn't about to be the worst of their problems because the Phantom stood on a rise just above them, and she could tell that his eyes were on Raye, not her.


End file.
